Keeping His Faith
by ABCDavenport
Summary: While in school one day, Chase begins to wonder about religion. After overhearing a girl's conversation, he becomes a Christian. But between a secret that Mr. Davenport is keeping, teasing, and a bad accident, will Chase keep his faith?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm here with a new story! I'm a Christian, and recently we were going over the theory of evolution versus creation in biology. I decided to make it into a story about Chase becoming a Christian. And Bree seems so mean in this, ugh. But don't worry, she won't stay mean much longer. Enjoy!**

(Chase's POV)

I listened intently to my biology teacher as she talked about the theory of evolution. It's really fascinating, but even I, the smartest person in the world, have questions about it. If its still going on, why do we still have apes, instead of all humans? Are they all eventually going to evolve into humans? And the odds of a lightning bolt striking a pool of water with all of the right chemicals in it and creating life are highly unlikely. Also if symbiotic relationships exist between animals, did they both have to evolve at the exact same time?

And what about the Big Bang theory? The teachers are telling me that the earth came from an explosion. Does that mean everything that exists on the earth is all an accident? Am I just an accident, and really nothing more? So these people are telling me that I'm just evolved pond scum. Well, that's kind of depressing to think "hey, I wasn't supposed to be here, but an explosion happened and made the earth, then lightning struck a pool of water and BAM! There's some microorganism that turned into pond scum, which eventually made me?".

I'm not sure if I believe everything they are teaching us, but to be honest I don't really know what else to believe. Adam, Bree, and I have never really been introduced to any kind of religion, so I wouldn't know anything about that, but at the same time, I'm super skeptical about everything anyone has taught us in school. It's kind of hard for me to not be completely sure about something, because I've been super intelligent for my whole life, and I really really hate guessing things. I know there are answers out there somewhere, but I just have no idea where to start.

...

I was walking out of class when I heard this girls conversation. Hey, I have bionic hearing, I can't help it! Anyway, she was saying things similar to my thoughts. I listened more closely.

"You know, I don't really believe everything that they are teaching is in that class. The theory of evolution is a joke." The girl said.

"Hannah, don't you think that's a little crazy?" Her friend asked. "I mean, it has to be true, or they wouldn't be teaching it to us."

"Yes, but I'm a Christian." Hannah replied thoughtfully. "God created all of us, all of the animals, uh, everything actually. Nothing is an accident."

I would have loved to listen to more, but the bell rang at that exact moment, and lucky for me I was using my super hearing. I winced and held my hands tightly over my ears, wishing for the pain to go away. When it finally subsided, I sighed and started to walk to my next class, which was math. It is in moments like these when I wish I had Bree's super speed, because I'm late to class. However, I'm glad I overheard that conversation. Now I may finally get the answers I need.

Math class went by very, very slowly for me, mostly because I was itching to go to the library and look for any information on Christianity. I do like the small part of what I overhead Hannah saying. Math class dragged on and on and on. When the bell finally rang, I darted up out of my seat and ran out the door to the classroom. Hopefully I would have enough time to get to the library.

Suddenly, I slammed into someone and went crashing down onto the floor. I looked up to see who it was, and luckily it was just my older sister.

"Whoa, are you alright?" Bree asked, holding out a hand to help me up.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine." I replied, getting to my feet. I picked up my dropped books and stuffed them into my backpack.

"So..." Bree said. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm going to the library to look up some information on Christianity," I said excitedly. "Want to join me?"

"Christianity?" She asked. "Chase, that's dumb."

"No it's not!" I protested. "I was just questioning the biology lessons and I overheard this girl talking about being a Christian."

"So you were eavesdropping?" She said accusingly.

"Hey, don't blame me!" I held up my hands defensively. "I couldn't help it, with super hearing and all that. Plus I really liked what she said."

"Whatever," Bree scoffed. "I'm going to go hang out with Owen. He's going to paint a portrait of me!"

"Wow, sounds awesome." I replied, but my heart wasn't really in it. Bree's words keep replaying themselves in my head. Is Christianity really dumb? No, I refuse to believe it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for all of your sweet reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and make sure to review!**

(Chase's POV)

I walked off to the library after school and smiled as I entered. This was one of my favorite places in the world. I glanced up and down the bookshelves, unsure about where to start. I walked towards a section near the back, not really watching where I was going, when I ran into someone. We both fell to the ground and all of the books that she had been holding spilled out if her arms.

"Whoa, I'm so sorry," I said apologetically. I picked up a few of her books and it was that moment when I got a look at her face. It was Hannah, the girl I had overheard earlier.

"Oh, it's fine. I'm Hannah by the way." She said, taking the books from my hands. "You're... Chase right? Aren't you like, the teachers pet?"

"Yup, that's me." I chuckled. "Um... Do you know where I can find some books on religion? Specifically Christianity?"

"What is it, some sort of extra credit?" Hannah asked.

"No, actually I was doubting some of the things they were teaching us in biology and I overheard you talking about Christianity, so I thought I'd check it out." I replied.

"Oh, yeah I can definitely help you! I'm trying to prove to my friend Chloe that all of that stuff is wrong. Maybe we can study together some time." She said, smiling.

"Yeah, that would be great."

Hannah showed me a section with lots of great books on religion and we read a lot of them together. I had just finished reading the book of genesis, and she was reading a book about two scientists debating about creation versus evolution.

"This is great!" I exclaimed, earning a "shhh" from the librarian. "Everything makes much more sense. If you don't mind me asking, what exactly do you believe?"

She seemed to think it over before taking a deep breath and answering me. "I believe that Jesus Christ died on the cross for our sins."

"That's it?" I asked in disbelief.

"Well, not really. There's a lot more, but that's the simplest way of putting it." Hannah said. "We need to talk some more. Want to meet me here tomorrow?"

"Sure!" I replied happily.

...

"Mr. Davenport?" I asked at the dinner table. "How come you've never introduced us to any religion?"

It suddenly got really really quiet and awkward as everyone stared at me. I began to turn a deep shade of red.

"Uh, Chase, that's not something we should talk about right now." My father answered nervously, as if he was trying to avoid the question.

"Why not?"

Bree shot me a glare. "Is this more of your Christianity stuff? Because none of us want to hear it." Everyone nodded in agreement, except for one person; Tasha.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, it is more Christianity stuff. And did you know that-"

"That's fascinating." Leo cut me off. "But nobody cares. Can we talk about something else now?"

I sighed and just stayed quiet for the rest of the night, trying to hide my disappointment. Why did they all have to be so rude about it?

After dinner, Tasha pulled me aside.

"Chase, can I talk to you for a second?" She asked.

"Um, sure I guess." I replied. What is this all about?

"Listen, Christianity and um... Religion aren't really a great thing to talk about around your father." She said softly.

"What? Why can't I-" I started, but Tasha cut me off.

"When he was about your age, he went through... Something, and well, let's just say that it really damaged his faith." She explained in a calm voice.

"Wait, so he used to be a Christian?" I asked in disbelief.

"Um, well yes. But he can't even bring up the topic anymore." Tasha answered, clearly trying to avoid my many questions.

"Why? What happened to him?" I asked.

"We'll have to talk about that some other time sweetie. Ok?"

"Ok." I sighed in defeat. "Goodnight."

"Wait, Chase!" Tasha called when I started to walk off. I walked back up to her. "I'm a Christian too, so if there's ever anything you need to talk about..." She trailed off, hoping I got the message.

"Ok. Thanks Tasha." I said, smiling a little.

"No problem. Just remember, don't talk about religion around your father!"

I nodded my head, a million questions going through my mind. What happened to Mr. Davenport? What affected his faith so much that he couldn't even be a Christian anymore?


	3. Chapter 3

(Hannah's POV)

I went home after going to the library, thinking about what Chase had said earlier. Apparently his family isn't Christian and his sister was making fun of him for bringing up Christianity. I felt like I should've done something to help Chase, because he must really be struggling right now. I actually didn't know much about him and he seemed nice enough. All I knew is what I said earlier.

I spent the rest of the night trying to think of something I could do to help him, even if it was something small. I knew that he was really eager to learn more about Christianity, but how? I could invite him to the library again, but we've already done that. I ultimately went into my room and decided to pray about the situation and pray for Chase.

"Dear god," I began. "Thank you for all of my blessings each and every day. Thank you for helping Chase start to become a Christian and follow you. I want to help him out somehow, but I'm not sure how. I pray that you help me find a solution, and I pray that you help Chase at home, with his sister teasing him. In Jesus name, amen."

...

Later on, I was doing my homework at my desk when I glanced up at my bulletin board. My eyes fell on a flyer for my church's youth group lock in. I smiled to myself. God works in small and wonderful ways.

I would call Chase and invite him to come with me. There was only one problem; I didn't have his phone number...

I went into the phone book and looked for Davenport. Frank Davenport, Elizabeth Davenport, Donald Davenport, Shannon Davenport. I don't know which one Chase is related to. I was thinking about calling all of the Davenports, but then I realized that I would see Chase at school tomorrow. I could wait twelve hours to invite him somewhere. I put on some pajamas, brushed my teeth, and got into bed.

I woke up the next morning and jumped out of bed, with a little extra enthusiasm. I got dressed, did my hair, and brushed my teeth before running out the door and trying to catch the bus. If you couldn't already tell, I am not a morning person.

The bus ride was long and bumpy, like it usually was. When the bus stopped, I saw Chase and his step brother standing outside of the door. Luckily the other two weren't around. I leapt out of the bus and sprinted to catch up with Chase.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" I said breathlessly.

"Sure." Chase answered.

"Well, my youth group at my church is having a lock in on Saturday, and I was wondering if you wanted to come. It starts at six, and it will be super fun. This is my third year in a row going." I replied, a big grin on my face.

"I would love to go!" Chase exclaimed, now starting to smile as big as I was, if not bigger. "And I can um, give you my phone number in case something changes unexpectedly or something."

"Ok! Do you want to meet me at the library again? I want to show you something." I asked.

"Yeah, let's do that." Suddenly, the bell rang. "I've got to go to class. Bye Hannah!"

"See ya," I said softly, waving as he ran off.

"So..." Chase's step brother said. I didn't even know he was still standing there. "Are you Christian?"

"Um, yes." I replied. "Do you have a problem?"

"No, just... Don't mention Christianity or whatever you people believe in around our dad, I mean, unless you're willing to cause a bunch a drama and all of that jazz." He said. "Oh, and... I was a Christian too."

"Was?" I asked, but Leo was already walking away.

...

"So, I was thinking, the Big Bang theory could've actually happened." I said in the library later that afternoon.

"Wait, what?" Chase asked.

"Well, yes. You see, in genesis one three, god said 'let there be light'. According to science, there had to be huge amounts of light for it to be able to happen. Are you following me?" I said.

"Oh my gosh, that makes perfect sense!" He said. "How do you come up with all of this stuff?"

"Well, I just did some research and-"

"No no no. Like, how did you know to invite me to your church?"

"Actually, I just prayed about it and I saw the flyer for it while I was doing homework. God works in small and wonderful ways, I guess." I replied.

"How does praying work?" Chase asked.

"Well, um..." I suddenly felt very uncomfortable. It wasn't that I was ashamed or anything, just these things are kind of hard to explain to a boy who barely knows Christianity. "It's basically talking to god... Sorry, I-I'm not really sure how to explain this."

"It's alright. I'll learn someday." Chase suddenly got really serious. "Do you think you could pray for Mr. Dav- I mean my Dad?"

"Yeah, of course." I answered. "Anything in specific?"

"Not really. Just... I want him to know that god loves him." He said.

"Ok," I replied with a warm smile. "See you Saturday."

**I actually heard the thing about the Big Bang theory from Gods not Dead, and then I did some more research on it. :) How do you think Mr. Davenport is going to react to Chase going to church? what was your favorite part? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Thanks for following, favoriting, and/or reviewing! Reading all of your reviews just makes my day! :D I seriously wouldn't be here without all of you guys. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

(Chase's POV)

After going to the library with Hannah, I decided that I needed to talk with Tasha. I knew that she would be able to help me. I went to her sewing room and knocked on the door.

"Come in," she called. I pushed the door open and walked in the room.

"Hi Tasha. I was kind of hoping to talk to you about something." I said.

"Oh, honey, of course. Here, sit down." Tasha pulled out a chair for me and I sat down.

"So what's up?" She asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Well, this girl Hannah invited me to her youth group lock in on Saturday." I started. "I really, really want to go, but I'm afraid of how Mr. Davenport will take it."

"Ok," Tasha said calmly. "What are you afraid of?"

"That he will... I don't know... Just after what you a-and Leo have told me about him and, you know, Christianity... I'm just kind of worried..."

Unexpectedly, Tasha pulled me into a hug. I was really surprised; I wasn't very close with Tasha. She suddenly let me go and walked over to a bookshelf. Then she took something off of that shelf: a bible.

"You might need this if you're going to church with your friend on Saturday." She said, handing it to me.

"Thanks Tasha," I replied.

"Well, I've got to go get dinner started. Do you want to help me?"

"Umm... Sure. Just let me put this away first." I said.

I walked out of the sewing room and into the elevator to go down to the lab. I found a spot behind our capsules, and I put the bible there before rushing back upstairs to help Tasha make dinner.

...

"Ok, I'm not so great at this," I admitted while helping Tasha with dinner. "What do you need me to do?"

"Hmm... Can you boil about six cups of water for me please?" Tasha asked.

"Of course," I replied. I bent down and opened up the cabinet. I finally found a pot and went over to the sink to fill it with water, then I put it on the stove to boil.

"So..." Tasha said, almost nervously, as if she was bringing up a touchy subject. "Who's this girl that invited you to her youth group?"

"Her name is Hannah, and I overheard her talking about Christianity one day." I started. "We ran into each other in the library and she told me a little bit about what she believes and..." I trailed off, suddenly forgetting what I was going to say. Don't you hate it when that happens? "I... I forgot what I was going to say." I chuckled.

"Oh, look. The water's boiling." Tasha said. She went over to the stove and turned the heat down, then dumped some spaghetti into the pot.

"Oh ok, I remember now." I announced. "I met her again in the library today, and she said that she prayed for me and ended up inviting me to her youth group lock in. She said that God works in small and wonderful ways."

"That's great sweet heart." She replied while draining the noodles. "Will you go get all of the others for me?"

"Yep," I said.

I went downstairs to the lab and found only Bree down there. And she was crying.

"Bree?" I asked softly. She looked up at me with her red-rimmed eyes.

"Is everything ok?" I asked.

"How could I have been so mean to you earlier?" She sobbed. "I-I should have just accepted... I should have just accepted that you were a Christian, instead of being so ride about it. Will you ever forgive me?" Bree pulled me into a tight hug and sobbed into my shoulder.

"Bree, I-"

"I know, you can't forgive me." She said, sniffling a little bit.

"No, Bree, of course I forgive you!" I exclaimed. "I may not know much about Christianity yet, but I know that there's something somewhere in the bible on forgiveness."

She gave a light laugh and let go of me.

"This Christianity thing doesn't seem so bad anymore," she said quietly. "I wonder why Mr. Davenport always freaks out and gets all nervous whenever we talk about it."

Suddenly, a thought hit me.

"Hey Bree?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to go to Hannah's youth group thing with us? I'm sure she won't mind."

Her eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Of course. You deserve to learn about this stuff just as much as I do. Now, we should go find Leo, Adam, and Mr. Davenport and eat dinner. I'm starving." I said with a smile. I'm so glad that everything is worked out between us.

"Yeah," she agreed. "I think Leo and Adam are in Leo's room, and Mr. Davenport is... Somewhere. Hold on." She used her super speed to race around the house and finally came back down in the lab. "I told them all that dinners ready."

...

During dinner, I didn't bring up youth group at all, not with Mr. Davenport sitting right across the table. But I did glance over at Bree every so often, and she would smile at me. I figured that she was just as happy as I was that we made up. All together, it was a good night. Tasha and I bonded a little bit, Bree and I made up, and there were no arguments or rude comments about Christianity. I just hope Mr. Davenport doesn't freak out about Bree and I going to youth group...

**so... What did you think? What was your favorite part? Chances are that if you're reading this, you can review! please let me know what you think of this story so far. Ok bye! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter was by far my favorite to write. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

(Chase's POV)

On Saturday night, Hannah and her mom picked up Bree and I for youth group. It was a lock in, but Bree and I weren't going to stay all night because we had to sleep in our capsules. We got in the backseat of their mini van and talked about pretty much everything. Hannah and I talked about our new Christianity facts, and the two girls talked about boys and school and whatever else girls talk about.

"So, I was thinking," I said. "And I thought that without god, we wouldn't have any morality."

I noticed the girls' blank stares and continued. "Look at it like this. Let's say that Hannah wanted to kill Bree. Would that be right or wrong?"

"Well, it would be wrong because... You can't just kill someone." Bree answered.

"Right. But why would it be wrong?"

"Because it's in the Ten Commandments. One of them is 'you shall not murder'." Hannah said.

"Yes," I answered. "But what if Bree killed me. Then would it be ok for Hannah to kill her?"

The two girls had blank looks on their faces and they glanced at each other.

"Well, I think it wouldn't technically be wrong..." Bree said. "Because I killed someone, it would only be fair to be killed."

"Yes, but I think it would just be better to forgive Bree for her sins instead of just to kill her." Hannah argued.

Suddenly, we pulled up in front of the church.

"We will continue this conversation later," I told them.

...

When the three of us walked into the youth group room, I felt a smile growing on my face. Two kids, a boy and a girl, came up to Bree and I.

"Hi, I'm Garrett, and this is my sister Eva." The boy said, motioning to the girl next to him. "I don't think I know you."

"Oh, I'm Chase," I said.

"And I'm Bree," my sister interrupted.

"We recently became Christian, and our friend Hannah invited us here tonight." I continued.

"Well, welcome to youth group!" Eva said, her green-ish eyes lighting up. "Hey Hannah. Nice to see you."

"Hi Eva," Hannah replied. Then she turned to Bree and I. "You two look nervous."

"To be honest, I am kind of nervous." Bree admitted. "I mean, just a few days ago I was making fun of Christianity, and now... Here I am."

"Bree," Hannah said. "I really think that's amazing. Don't be nervous, this is going to be fun."

My older sister nodded and smiled.

"Ok everyone," a middle aged man called. "Come sit with the group!"

"That's Mr. Allen," Hannah whispered in my ear. "He's the youth group leader."

I nodded my head and took a seat between Hannah and Bree.

"So today we are going to ask any questions might have about creation, the bible, the big bang theory, etc. etc. etc." Mr. Allen said. "Anyone have any questions?"

From across the room, I saw Garrett raise his hand.

"Yes Garrett." Mr. Allen called on him.

"I know the story of creation and all of that stuff, but I was wondering, how do dinosaurs come into play here?" He asked. The room was silent for a few seconds until Hannah raised her hand.

"Hannah, do you have an answer?"

"Umm... Yes." She replied. "I think that maybe the dinosaurs went extinct in the great flood or something, but I don't know why God created them if he was just going to kill them..." She trailed off, and I could tell that she was thinking hard. "So um, yeah... That's all I've got."

I saw this other girl who was sitting to Bree's right raise her hand.

"Yes Olivia?"

"Can I just share my thoughts on the Big Bang theory?" Olivia asked.

"Sure, go ahead." Mr. Allen answered.

"Ok. Well, since God is all powerful and stuff, he could've just created a giant stick of dynamite and BOOM! There's the Big Bang." She said, clearly struggling to hold in her giggles.

The entire room suddenly erupted with laughter.

"You know," Hannah managed to say between fits of laughter. "That could actually be true."

"Yup, and Chase here," Bree nudged my shoulder. "Is going to go be an astronaut lawyer and work for NASA someday. Eventually someone's going to ask him, 'what's your opinion on the Big Bang theory?' And he's going to say, 'oh, you know, God just lit a giant stick of dynamite'."

The three of us couldn't contain our laughter. Thank you Olivia, for making me laugh harder than I have in years. Finally, everyone started to settle down. Except for Bree, Hannah, and I. Hannah was rolling around on the floor, Bree was laughing so hard that tears were pouring out of her eyes, and my stomach was beginning to hurt and I couldn't breathe I was laughing so hard.

"Are you three ok?" Eva asked.

"Yeah, we're-" Hannah burst into laughter once again. "We're fine."

After a few minutes, I finally managed to take a deep breath and sit back down in the chair like I had been earlier. Hannah and Bree did the same and we continued to talk about some more questions and answers and theories, etc. To my surprise, Bree raised her hand.

"Ok." She sucked in a deep breath and glanced up at me for a split second. "What's the deal with sin?"

"Well, are you familiar with Jesus Christ?" Mr. Allen asked. My sister nodded.

"He is God's son, and he was sent here so we could be free from sin." He said. "He died on the cross for us, so we wouldn't have to pay for our sins."

"Wow," my sister murmured.

"Ok, does anyone have any prayer requests?" Mr. Allen asked. Tentatively, I raised my hand.

"Yes... Sorry, what's your name?"

"My name is Chase," I answered. "And our dad-" I motioned to Bree. "Has been having some problems with his faith. When he was younger, something happened that really damaged his faith, and I just really, really want him to know that God knows what he's doing."

After everyone went around and told their prayer requests and Hannah prayed for the group, we played some games with the group and chatted. I really had a great time, but it was getting late and Tasha had walked in the room.

"Bree and I have to go," I said. We started to walk out, but Hannah stopped us.

"Wait," she said. "Do you guys want to come to church with me tomorrow?"

I looked at Bree, who was smiling, then at Tasha, who nodded her head.

"Yes," I answered. "We would love to."

**I stole the thing on the big bang theory from daphrose. It made me laugh so hard, so I decided to use it in the story. :) make sure to review and tell me your favorite part!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Whoo! Who's ready for a new chapter! :) I had a lot of fun writing this one!**

(Chase's POV)

On Sunday morning, Bree and I woke up and got ready for church. We were both really excited about it. I loved learning about the bible, and I loved all of the people in the youth group. I don't know, I just feel like... All of them make me feel like I can handle whatever problem life throws at me. And -at least in my opinion- those are the kind of people you want to be around. I really love learning about the bible because it makes me feel like I actually mean something. God made all of us, and it wasn't an accident. We are all beautiful in his eyes.

Tasha said that we should dress a little but nicer than everyday school clothes, so I put on jeans and a dark blue polo t-shirt. It's not much of an improvement, but whatever. Bree on the other hand, had almost twenty different dresses that she was putting on, and asking me for my opinion on every one. To be completely honest, I didn't care about her dresses, so I just said I liked this greenish blue one to make her hurry up. After she had picked out her dress, she spent thirty minutes curling her hair before we could finally leave.

When Bree was finished getting ready, we heard the doorbell ring and ran upstairs to answer it. When I opened up the door, Hannah was standing outside with a bright smile on her face.

"Hey!" She said happily. "Are you guys ready? Bree, you look beautiful."

My sister smiled shyly. "Thanks, and yes, we're ready."

The three of us walked out and got into the car.

"So any new bible facts Chase?" She asked.

"No," I answered. "Do you have any?"

"Nope. Bree, do you have any?" Hannah asked.

"Not really, but can I just say that the thing on the Big Bang theory is remarkably accurate." Bree answered. We all erupted into laughter.

"Yes, I'm going to go into NASA and share that theory." I joked.

"If you did, you'd probably get fired," Hannah replied with a smirk.

"Yeah, you're probably right." I admitted, laughing.

Finally, we pulled up in front of the church and got out of the car.

"Come on, you two," Hannah said excitedly, grabbing one of my arms and one of Bree's arms, then dragging us into the big church building.

"Okay, okay, we're coming!" Bree said, giggling softly. I spotted Eva near the entrance and she waved shyly at me. I waved back with a smile. The three of us went inside and Hannah led us to the youth group room.

"Hi Hannah!" Garrett said once we had walked in. "And hi... Chase," he pointed to me and I nodded. "And Brittany?" He pointed to my sister and she giggled, shaking her head.

"It's Bree," she corrected.

"Oh, right." Garrett smacked his forehead and let out a light laugh. "Well, we are all about to go sing. Oh, and do any of you know how to play guitar? The guy who usually does it has a little family related issue at home."

Bree nudged me and raised her eyebrows. I did know how to play guitar, but I didn't really feel comfortable getting up in front of the church on my very first time here. I gave her a look as if to say, "no! I'm not doing that!"

Suddenly, Bree volunteers me. "Chase knows how to play!"

Hannah, Garrett, Eva, Olivia, and the rest of the youth group all gave me expectant looks. Eva seemed to notice my nervousness.

"Chase, you really don't have to do it if you don't want to," she said kindly. But as much as I didn't really want to, I knew I had to do it.

"Umm, okay?" I answered, but it sounded more like a question. Garrett clapped a hand onto my shoulder.

"You've got this." He said. His warm smile made me smile too.

...

In the end, Eva and I went to sit with the church's band together. Apparently she sang with the band every Sunday. It was actually really fun and it felt great to be praising God. I can't really explain it, but when I was up there I felt more joy in that one moment than I've felt in my entire life. It was amazing.

After that little experience, Eva and I walked back to the youth group room together.

"You did really good," she said, the warm smile lighting up her features. See, this is what I meant when I said that I just love to be around these people. Eva wasn't the only one. We headed into the youth group room and I sat between Hannah and Bree. Mr. Allen sat in the same spot he had been the previous night.

"Good morning everyone," he said, then turned to my sister and I. "Nice to see you, Bree and Chase. Today we are going to be reading the first half of James 2, verses one through thirteen."

We all flipped open our bibles and began reading. When we were done, Mr. Allen looked over us all.

"Okay," he said. "What do you think was one of the main points in that chapter?" Bree tentatively raised her hand.

"Yes Bree?"

"I think one of the main points was not to judge people," my sister answered confidently. "And if you judge other people mercifully, then God will judge you mercifully."

"Yes! That's it right there!" Mr. Allen exclaimed. Bree smiled shyly.

"It also makes a point not to show favoritism," Olivia said. "And that God chose the poor to be rich in faith."

"Yes!" Mr. Allen said. "Oh, wow. We're out of time. I'll see you all next Sunday."

We all got up and walked out. Hannah's mom drove Bree and I home, and when we got out, Mr. Davenport was standing on the porch. Uh oh. My heart dropped to my stomach and I noticed Bree's panicked expression. We said our thanks to Hannah's mom and hopped out of the car to go inside. As we were walking in, Mr. Davenport grabbed Bree's shoulder.

"Where have you two been?" He asked. I bit my lip. This wasn't good.

**haha! I shall torture you all with a cliffhanger! *insert evil laugh here* maybe if you review the next update will come faster...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow! 13 reviews in under 24 hours! You guys are fast! :P just a heads up I got really emotional while writing this... Especially Mr. Davenport's story- oops, I've said too much. But this should seriously be an interesting chapter for you guys. I'm not going to keep you from it anymore, so enjoy! **

(Hannah's POV)

I saw Bree and Chase's dad on the porch when we drove up. That wasn't good. He grabbed Bree's shoulder as they walked up to the door and said something. Then his face softened as he said something else, and Bree burst into tears, and Chase looked extremely nervous and scared. Mr. Davenport then hugged both of them, then I realized that him and Bree were crying and it looked like Chase was on the verge of tears. Right then and there, I decided that I needed to pray for them. I closed my eyes and prayed silently that everything was okay.

(Chase's POV)

"Where have you two been?" Mr. Davenport asked. He looked angry but relieved at the same time. Suddenly, his face softened. "I was worried sick about you! Come on, we have to go to the hospital. Leo and Tasha are already there and-"

"Wait, what?" I asked.

"Oh... Right." Mr. Davenport said nervously. "Adam's been in an accident. His car was hit by a drunk driver." Bree and my father both burst into tears and I bit my lip to hold back sobs. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that Hannah's car was still there.

"Ugh, it's happening! It's happening again!" Mr. Davenport suddenly lost it and started screaming. "Why, God? Why did you take my sister, and now you're going to take my son?!"

I gave Bree a hug, both for my comfort and hers. She put her head down on my shoulder and began sobbing. "Chase, if he dies, he won't go to heaven. He wasn't Christian like us."

That's where I lost it. I sank to my knees as I sobbed, knowing that my sister was right. Adam had to make it. He had to. After a few minutes, I dried my eyes and stood up. I had to stay strong for Adam, for Bree, Leo, Mr. Davenport and Tasha right now. Bree gave me a sisterly hug and we all got in the car to go to the hospital.

...

In the car, I mustered up enough courage to ask a question that I had been wondering about for a long time.

"Mr. Davenport?" I asked tentatively. "What did you mean earlier, when you said that God took your sister?" My father took a deep breath and sighed.

"Douglas and I had an older sister. She was the best sister a person could ever ask for. One day, when I was about your age, she was driving home from church when she was hit head on by a drunk driver and killed on impact..." Mr. Davenport answered after a long pause. "And we were Christian back then. After she died, I just... I don't know, I just felt like if God was going to take my sister, then I shouldn't worship him anymore."

And now it looked like Adam was going to die too. At that moment, my faith was hanging by a tattered thread that was fraying fast.

(Hannah's POV)

Text Chase. Text Chase. Text Chase. Text Chase.

That had been replaying in my head ever since I had gotten home.

Text Chase. He really needs you Hannah.

It was in my head, I heard it in my voice, but I was one hundred percent positive that God was talking to me. With a shaking hand, I picked up my phone and found Chase in the contacts. I quickly sent him a text.

"Hey, is everything ok?"

He replied a few minutes later.

"Not really."

I decided to call him, and when he picked up, I was alarmed to hear him sobbing on the other end.

"Chase, are you ok? What's going on?" I asked.

"My brother Adam was hit by a drunk driver while we were at church. Why would God do this, Hannah? Why?!" Chase began bawling loudly, so I moved the phone away from my ear until he was finished.

"Chase, Chase calm down." I said. "God has a plan. Jeremiah 29:11, for I know the plans I have for you, declares The Lord. Plans to prosper you and not to harm you, plans to give you a hope and future." I happened to remember that bible verse off the top of my head at that moment. Was it God talking to me again? I don't know...

"But my brother is dying in there! I can't just sit here listening to you spitting out bible verses!" Chase snapped. Once he had said it, he paused. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"It's ok." I answered softly. "Umm, I have to go." I hung up and ran downstairs.

"Mom, can you drive me to the hospital?"

...

We pulled up in front of the Mission Creek hospital and I didn't hesitate to run inside. I went into the Emergency Room area and found the entire Davenport family sitting there, crying and comforting each other. Leo was the first to spot me and he tapped Chase's shoulder and pointed towards me. I did a halfhearted wave and walked over to them. I gave Bree a hug, then put a hand on Chase and Leo's arms.

"Don't worry," I said softly. "God has a plan for you guys and Adam. He's not going to harm you." Chase and I exchanged a look and I nodded slightly. "Jeremiah 29:11," we said together. "For I know the plans I have for you, declares The Lord. Plans to prosper you and not to harm you, plans to give you a hope and future."

Tasha was nodding her head and crying silently, Bree and Leo were holding hands to comfort each other, Chase had a small smile on his face, and Mr. Davenport was giving me a warm smile. I have to admit, I was surprised. I thought he didn't like Christianity.

"Should we say a prayer?" I asked. Everyone nodded and we bowed out heads.

"Dear God," I began. "Please let Adam stay with us a little bit longer. And please help Chase, Bree, Tasha, Mr. Davenport... And Leo keep their faith in this time of trouble. In Jesus name, amen."

"Hannah?" Bree asked softly, almost like she was scared. "If Adam were to die right now, would he go to heaven? He... He's not a Christian."

I didn't know how to answer that question honestly. I would think that he would still go to heaven, but then again, I'm not really sure. I didn't want to tell them something that wasn't true.

"I don't know Bree. I'm sorry. But I know that everything is going to work out in the end. Just wait and see."

**so now you guys finally know two things!**

**(A) what happened to Mr. Davenport,**

**and (B) how Adam comes into play here. Please review! I'll post another chapter in a few days hopefully! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well hi there! Here I am with chapter 8! This one is a little bit confusing, so sorry about that. I hope you guys enjoy!**

(Chase's POV)

After we prayed, Hannah just sat next to me in silence. She was just there, comforting us, even though she had never even met Adam. What I really love about Hannah is the fact that she's always just there when I need her. She put a comforting hand on my back and suddenly, I burst into tears. My family was all looking at me with a concerned expression, but Hannah just gave my hand a comforting squeeze. After a few minutes, I took a deep breath and tried to calm down. Once I was calm again, I just felt tired and shaky. Hannah gave us an understanding smile and stood up.

"I have to go," she said softly. "I'll be praying for Adam and you guys. Chase, text me with any updates, okay?"

I nodded and yawned. Hannah smiled at us once more before running out to her moms car and getting into the passenger seat. I watched as her car drove off towards her house. A sudden feeling of fatigue overtook me, and I laid my head on the nearest shoulder, which just happened to be Mr. Davenport's. I closed my eyes and a soft groan escaped me.

"Are you tired?" My father asked, starting to stroke my hair. I nodded slightly as I fell into a deep sleep.

...

(Bree's POV)

My little brother laid his head down on Mr. Davenport's shoulder and groaned softly. I suddenly felt kind of bad for Chase. I mean, he's the youngest and we all expect him to be strong for us in this hard time. I bit my lip to hold back a sob, both for Adam, who was unconscious in some area of the hospital, and Chase, who was asleep on my fathers shoulder, having to stay strong for all of us.

"Are you tired?" Mr. Davenport asked Chase, smiling a little bit as he stroked my little brothers hair. Chase nodded a little bit and I could see him slipping into sleep. About ten minutes later, his heavy breathing told me that he had fallen asleep. I suddenly started wondering about something, and I don't know how it came up.

"Mr. Davenport?" I asked.

"Yes Bree?" He replied.

"I was just thinking... What if they find out about Adam's bionics somehow?" I heard my voice shake a bit.

"they wont, sweetie. Our family's doctor is one of my most trusted employees and he already knows about you and your brothers." He answered.

"Ohhh..."

...

After a few hours, Mr. Davenport and I decided to go home. Chase was still asleep, so I gently shook him awake.

"Come on buddy, we're going home now, ok?" I said softly as he woke up. Chase nodded and stood up quickly, stretching his arms and legs as he did so. The three of us walked out to the car and got in. The drive home was silent, with the occasional yawn from one of us. When we finally pulled up in front of the house, Chase and I dragged ourselves inside and collapsed onto the couch. It had been a long and exhausting day.

"Are you two hungry?" Mr. Davenport yelled from the kitchen. Chase answered with something that was between a "no" and a groan. I sat up a little bit.

"Not really," I replied with a yawn.

I noticed that Chase had fallen asleep again, so I curled up on the couch too because I was too tired to go all the way down to my capsule. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off. I woke up again in the middle of the night from Chase gently shaking my shoulders.

"Bree," he whispered. "We have to go back to the hospital. Apparently something happened." I glanced at the clock. It was 2:45 in the morning. No. No. No...

The car ride was horrible. Mr. Davenport was sobbing, but Chase was just biting his lip and staring off into space. He hadn't cried since his little freak out in the waiting room earlier. I just wanted to tell my little brother that everything was going to be okay, but it wasn't. Adam, sweet, funny Adam was dead. No. This can't be happening... I clapped a hand over my mouth to stifle the sobs.

...

(Adam's POV)

I was awake. I knew from the beeping of the machines and the sharp smell of antiseptic. I'm vaguely aware that my head aches, but everything feels numb, sort of like the time Chase got stuck in an avalanche and Bree and I went to find him. It was really cold and I couldn't feel my fingers or toes. Except right then I was not cold. Hmm...

"Umm, Doctor Campbell?" A sweet, motherly voice asked. Tasha. "I think he's waking up."

I heard footsteps get closer to me, wherever I was.

"Hey Adam," a man's voice said. That must be the doctor. "If you can hear me, squeeze my hand." I exhaled and gently squeezed this guys hand.

"You're right Mrs. Davenport. He's awake." The doctor said. I suddenly opened my eyes and squinted to adjust to the light.

"What happened?" I mumbled. Tasha came into view. She looked tired.

"Honey, you were in a car accident. You broke your wrist and you got a concussion, but other than that you don't seem to have any other injuries. How do you feel?" She said softly, in a motherly voice.

"Very numb." I answered. Tasha laughed and gave my hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm going to go call your husband," the doctor- Doctor Campbell- said. He went out of the room. When he came back a few minutes later, he looked sort of nervous.

"Well, I called your husband, but he hung up before I could finish. They all think that your son just died..."

Umm, excuse me. What? They think I'm dead? Oh my gosh...

**so if you didn't get that, here's what happened: Adam woke up after Bree, Chase, and Mr. Davenport went home. The doctor called Mr. Davenport, but he hung up before the doctor could tell him what had happened, so now they all think that Adam is dead. Sorry if it was confusing...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well hello hello hello! This is the second to last chapter... :( but I'm thinking of doing a sequel or making this into a series. There's also a funny part towards the end in this chapter, so yay. :) **

(Chase's POV)

We pulled up in front of the hospital and went to park. There is still a sliver of hope inside of me, that maybe, just maybe, this was a misunderstanding. I needed Adam to be alive. I mean, sure he hits me and makes fun of my height all of the time, but that's why I love him. And I know that he teases me because he loves me. Anyway, we got out of the car, and Bree and Mr. Davenport were both bawling their eyes out. The initial shock of the whole thing hadn't worn off for me yet. I said a silent prayer for my older brother as we walked through the automatic doors.

Suddenly, the doctor ran towards us.

"Mr. Davenport?" He said. "There's been a misunderstanding. We called you to tell you that your son was awake, not dead."

Bree and I glanced over at each other. How do you misunderstand someone's death? We followed the doctor down the hallway to a hospital room, which I assumed was Adam's. When we got in there, he was talking and laughing as if nothing had happened.

"This really is a miracle," the doctor said, lowering his voice. "We weren't so sure he was going to wake up."

I walked up and gave my older brother a hug. He hugged me back the best he could with the IV connected to his arm and a cast on his other arm.

"I love you, Chasey." He whispered.

"I love you too. You know, when you're not hitting me, making fun of my height, or throwing me across the room." I replied. That got a laugh from everyone.

"Well, I can't do any of that for a while," he said, motioning to his injured arm.

"Yes! This is awesome!"

"What is, the fact that he's injured?" Bree asked.

"No, the fact that he can't throw me across the room!" I exclaimed.

"Chase, you know that he can still make short jokes, right?" She told me. I made a motion telling her to stop.

"Shhh, don't remind him!" I suddenly realized how exhausted I was and let out a yawn.

"Are you tired, sweetie?" Tasha asked, putting a hand on my shoulder. I nodded and yawned again.

"I think we're all exhausted," Bree said. "It's been a really long day."

"Why don't Bree, Chase and I go home and get some rest." Tasha suggested. The three of us went out to the car and started the drive home. The last thing I remember was closing my eyes and leaning my head onto the cool window...

...

When I woke up, I realized two things. First, I wasn't in my capsule, I was on the couch. And second, judging by the position of the sunlight in the room, it was about two in the afternoon. I had never slept in that long until then! I slowly sat up, yawning as I did so, and looked around. Bree was on one of the comfy chairs in the living room, texting a friend.

"Oh hey, you're awake." She said, glancing up at me.

"Yeah," I answered. "Who are you texting?"

"I'm texting Hannah with updates on Adam, because, you know, you were supposed to do that, but then you decide to sleep well into the afternoon." She replied.

"In my defense, I need approximately fifteen more minutes of sleep than you and Adam do each night." I protested.

"Yeah, but you slept for three hours longer than I did. There is a huge gap between fifteen minutes and three hours." Bree said with a smirk. "Do you want to do something?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know. I'll text Hannah and see if she wants to meet up with us somewhere." Bree answered, already typing something on her phone. A few seconds later, Bree's phone went off as Hannah replied.

"How does a movie sound to you? Hannah said that there's a showing of 'God's Not Dead' in forty five minutes." Bree said.

"That sounds great!" I replied. "Just let me get dressed first." I went down to the lab and got in my capsule to get done new clothes on before running back upstairs, where Bree was waiting at the door, with Hannah next to her, and Hannah's mom's car in front of our house.

...

"So how's your brother?" Hannah asked, once we were in the car.

"He's doing okay. We had one heck of a misunderstanding last night." Bree giggled at the memory. "The doctor called to tell us that Adam woke up, but our dad hung up right away so we all thought Adam was dead. It was crazy."

"I bet it was really scary for you guys." Hannah said in a hushed voice.

"Yeah. It kind of was." I replied. "They told us that it was some sort of miracle. They didn't expect him to survive."

We parked after a few minutes of silence and headed into the movie theater. We had a whole system worked out; Bree would go save put seats, Hannah would buy snacks, and I would buy the tickets. I paid for our three tickets and the three of us headed into the theater. It was a great, inspiring movie. At the very end, it said to text everyone you know that God's Not Dead. Well, before the movie started, there were warnings about if you text in the theater you get kicked out and blah blah blah. You know what I mean. When it got to that part, I leaned over to Bree.

"Text everyone you know... Then get kicked out of the movie theater." I joked in a whisper. I guess I could've had better timing, because she had just taken a big sip of coke, then she started laughing and accidentally spit coke all over the people in front of us. Then we couldn't stop laughing after that. I think it was almost as funny as Olivia's Big Bang theory thing (I said ALMOST). When it was over, we spent the rest of the afternoon laughing about the whole experience. It was a fun, crazy afternoon.

**so what did you think? What was your favorite part? Review review review!**


	10. Chapter 10 (final chapter)

**hello everybody! I'm here with the final chapter, but there will be a sequel. I have some info on that in the ending authors note.**

(Hannah's POV)

About three weeks after the whole movie thing, Bree, Chase, Leo, and who I assumed was Adam showed up in the youth group room. Adam walked over to me.

"Are you Hannah?" He asked.

"Umm, yes." I replied.

"Oh, cool. Chasey talks about you all the time." He said, before taking a seat next to his younger brother. In guessing that Chasey is Chase... Maybe like a childhood nickname or something like that. I took a seat next to Bree as the people piled in. Eva came and sat to my right, Garrett sat next to Leo, Olivia sat across from Adam, and Mr. Allen sat in the middle of all of us and began talking about forgiveness and stuff like that. To be honest, I wasn't really paying much attention, I was too busy trying to help Adam look up the correct bible verses.

After that, all of the youth group went outside and just talked about random things, like Bree spitting coke on people during a movie (which caused everyone to laugh, but her to blush), more of Olivia's hilarious theories (like maybe it wasn't the people who were sinful, it was the dinosaurs, and God just forgot to tell all of the other people except for Noah before the great flood, therefore killing all of the dinosaurs and most of the people. I know, crazy right?), more bible facts from Chase and I, and lots of jokes and laughing from Adam.

After a while, I decided that it would be a good time to bring up something that had been bothering me.

"Hey guys, do you think you could all pray for me?" I asked. "I'm really struggling in math at school."

Everyone nodded and told me that it would work out and all of that stuff. Chase even volunteered to help me out a little bit in math, because he's freakishly smart. Seriously. Anyway, we worked out a plan to meet up in the library every Monday to study. Bree and I talked some more, about things Adam, Chase, and/or Leo had done the past few weeks. I told her about my family's vacation that we're planning to take later this summer, then I talked about a mission trip that Eva, Garrett, and I were going on. One conversation was about whether or not brothers are fun, or just a pain in the neck.

"I wish I had a brother," I said. "They seem like so much fun. I think since I'm an only child, my house is too quiet."

"Well, I will gladly give you one of mine." Bree replied jokingly. "Would you like Adam, Chase, or Leo?"

"Hmm... I guess I'll take Chase." I said, and we both erupted into giggles.

"Wait, actually you can't have Chase. He's the youngest out of Adam and I, so our dad is really protective of him. Plus we can all tell that he likes Chase the most." She laughed. "So yeah. Unless you want our dad to come after you, I suggest taking Adam. Or Leo."

...

After about ten minutes, Tasha and Mr. Davenport came out of the main church. Mr. Davenport walked up to me.

"Thank you Hannah, for introducing our family to Christ again. I can't tell you how grateful I am for that." He said.

"I guess God just decided to use me to help you guys," I said with a small smile.

"Yeah." Mr. Davenport replied with a breathy laugh. Suddenly, Bree and Chase walked up and joined the conversation, then finally Adam and Leo joined us and they all went home. Like I said, I guess God just used me to help the Davenports get to know Christ, and I wasn't even aware of it. God works in small and wonderful ways.

**well, now it's time for the sequel! I have two ideas in mind, so if you could tell me which one you would rather read, that would be great.**

**option 1: Pray For Healing- The Davenport family needs prayers more than ever. Chase is sick, Bree is having friendship troubles, and Mr. Davenport and Tasha are very stressed out. Will they go to the church for the help they desperately need?**

**option 2: Just a Friend- Hannah develops feelings for Chase, but he insists that they are just friends. Maybe Chase just isn't the right one for Hannah. But will all of this drama ruin their friendship? (I'm not big on romance, but I could definitely write it for you guys if that's what you want.) **

**would you rather read "Pray For Healing" or "Just a Friend". Make sure to tell me in your reviews!**


End file.
